Lost in Time
by Quarantine
Summary: Hermione is beaten and harassed by Draco. She decides to go back in time to change things, but goes back too far and ends up in the Salem Witch Trials!
1. Timeless Beginings

Lost In Time  
  
Author: Quarantine  
  
Chapter 1: Timed Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all related indicia. (I'm going to TRY and buy the guy who plays Jordan. YEAH BABY YEAH!! Ahem..)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn you to hell!! To hell!"  
  
"Been there, and I'll go again!"  
  
A vase smashed.  
  
"Bitch! That was expensive!"  
  
"I don't care!" She stormed out of the room, slamming it shut. She threw herself onto the bed and squeezed her hazel eyes shut.  
  
BANG!  
  
"No.." she sobbed.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Stop!" she said, yelling.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Open that door! It's my room too!"  
  
She quickly performed a locking charm on the door. "Damn..I hate you.." There was a cracking noise as he appeared in the room "Dra-"  
  
"Shut up. I want you. Now!" he began to fiercely rip off her clothing. "I didn't marry you become celibate!"  
  
"No! Expelliarmus!" she cried, drawing her wand. Draco was thrown against the door. He groaned in pain and held his head. "That's it Draco. I'm going back to fix all this." She opened her hand, revealing a small scrap of paper. On it was the words 'Chronis'  
  
"What do you mean you're going back?"  
  
"Chronis!" she yelled, fixing her mind on a point in time. She opened her eyes to see a book, lying upon the bed, on the Salem Witch Trials "Oh Shi-" instantly; Hermione was transported away to a different time. Where witches and beings suspected of having magical powers, were condemned to die. She sank to the ground. "Noo..I can only use this spell once a month.." Silent tears fell down her face. Hermione was lost. Lost in time.  
  
(A/N: Ooo..Mysterious..Muha..Sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't want to have a lot in this chapter.) 


	2. Just Like Me

Lost In Time  
  
Author: Quarantine  
  
Chapter 2: Just Like Me..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nuthin. Only the plot.  
  
QUARANTINE HAS SPOKEN!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miss..miss..miss..miss.."  
  
Dizzy..Oh so dizzy. There were shapes, moving..  
  
"Miss..wake up.."  
  
Hermione forced her eyes opened. Her vision was clouded and she blinked to clear them. The formless shapes turned into people. "Where am I?"  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"What was she doing out there alone?"  
  
"I bet she's a witch."  
  
"What if she sends her specter on you?"  
  
"Don't hurt us!"  
  
The voices of the frightened villagers were still muddled. "Where am I?" she said again, louder this time. The voices stopped. "You are in Salem."  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Clear out, clear out." Yelled a man's voice. The whispering sounds soon subsided and there were three figures left in the room.  
  
"Hello?" said a feminine voice. "I am Elizabeth. Elizabeth Procter. This is my husband, John." She pointed to the second female "That is Mary Warren. Our servant. Who are you?" she asked, stepping forward cautiously.  
  
Hermione and Elizabeth gasped as they saw each other's face for the first time.  
  
"She looks just like me!" They whispered in awe in the same instant. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N: You wouldn't BELIEVE how much research I had to do for this. Some of the people in this book will be the actual people in the Salem Witch Trials and some will not be. Then again..I may not add extras..Bear with me please. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I have to have cliffies. Don't worry. They will get longer.)  
  
Reviews:  
  
JessieRose- I made it last a month so I could write a long story. But this isn't going to be a day-by-day thing. Thank you for your review. I hope you'll read on. 


	3. Which Witch?

Lost In Time  
  
Author: Quarantine  
  
Chapter 3: Which Witch?  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE don't make me repeat myself..  
  
"Well..this is rather..Odd.."  
  
"Odd? You are a witch! You have stolen my image!" cried Elizabeth. He trembling finger pointed at the confused Hermione as she backed away.  
  
"A w-witch? Me..? Of course I am..not!"  
  
"But I do not have a twin."  
  
"We'll have to alert the constable about this."  
  
"John Willard?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Yes..but how do you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Mary!" His servant looked up "Please go get Mr. Willard." She nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione turned away from them in thought. In a few days all three of them would be accused of being witches. Mr. Procter will die, but Elizabeth would be let off because she was pregnant. She glanced at Elizabeth's stomach. Yes, it was large and roundish. Poor child, to have to grow up without a father..She gave another look to John Procter, noticing that he looked strangely like Harry. She shivered inwardly. It was enough that Elizabeth resembled her, but John and Harry? No . . . But maybe she could save them . .What if . .What if Hermione rewrote history? She grinned and closed her eyes in thought..  
  
(Thanks for you great reviewers and sorry the chapters are so short! I got banned from the computer once and forgot all about it! I'll be updating more freaquently, but the chapters WILL get longer, I promise!  
  
TheaterGirl62- "The Crucible", eh? Never heard of it..And don't worry. I'll try to write a chapter every couple of weeks or so. Writing one everyday is making them really short.  
  
Shadow Pals- Thank you! Everyone is so nice to me.  
  
Shadow Pals (again)- Like I said to TG, I'm going to start giving myself more time to write these. One day isn't enough.  
  
oooo- I will update! Just give me a few days if you want longer chapters! Please don't rush me. I don't work well under pressure. That's why Chapter 3 took so long. I also need more research. Any help would be gladly appreciated.  
  
PreciousLily- Ooo..I'm psycho aren't..-.-; I mean psychic...) 


End file.
